Oppsites Attract
by The Moon and Co
Summary: Opposites Attract Sky High Warren/Zach Yaoi Zach and Warren both seem to like each other way much more than friends. They haven't figured out yet if the other feels the same. Who will make the first move? If they ever get the courage to. Rating: M or T maybe Other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Opposites Attract  
By: SpiritRealm  
Pairing: Warren/Zach, some Will/Layla and Ethan/Magenta  
Rating: T possible M later on  
!Warning!This is Yaoi! No like no read!  
Reviews appreciated. Flames keep me warm on chilly nights.

Chapter 1: Movie Night

The week was slightly colder than the rest of winter. Zach was in his room. It was painted black, with blackout curtains, fluorescent lights and glow in the dark stars pasted on his walls and roof. Zach was wearing a neon blue and gray stripped shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He was scrawled across his bed on his stomach with his legs waving around behind him. Zach clutched the dark grey thick plush bedspread in his fists while his eyes stayed glued to the horror movie on the screen of his T.V. Will was sitting next to Zach on the bed and he winced visibly as the thin wire cut through the passengers on the boat. The light of the T.V reflected the frightened expressions on Ethan and Layla's face from where they were sitting on the bed. Another scream echoed through the room and Layla's eyes widened at the scene playing on the screen. Will was wearing his red, white and blue tee shirt and light blue jeans. Layla was wearing a light green shirt with darker green designs on the front with light blue shorts to her knees. Ethan was wearing an orange and black checkered shirt and khaki pants. Magenta was not in the room at the moment, she was getting more popcorn. She was wearing a purple and black stripped long sleeved shirt and black fishnet leggings under a purple skirt that slightly passed her knee. Warren was sitting on the plush black carpet with his back pressed against the bed. He was wearing a black shirt with dark red designs and black jeans.

Warren had someway composed a bored expression on his face though inside he was shaking and nervous. The movie had frightened him, but sitting in Zach's room with him had him excited. Even though the others were here. Magenta came in holding a canister of warm popcorn. She sat next to Ethan and Ethan shifted slightly. Will was holding onto Layla for dear life and was now jumping slightly as the engine in the ship blew up, taking the engineer with it. Zach was whimpering slightly and out of nowhere he lit up. A yellowish green light bathed his face giving him a eerie look and frightening Layla who stifled a scream.

Zach buried his face in the gray pillow and let his hands dangle off the side of the bed. His right hand fell into Warren's dark wavy hair and Warren's heartbeat sped up. Zach ran his hand through Warren's thick somewhat soft hair and wondered if Warren was gonna cook him for it. To his surprise, Warren bought his hand up to clasp Zach's own. He was indeed so surprised that he jerked his hand back expecting a searing hot pain. There was nothing and Zach tumbled off his bed on top of Warren. Zach blushed as everyone asked him if he was OK. He nodded his head and hoped it was too dark for anyone to notice his blush. He settled next to Warren after he apologized and sat there with his right hand caught in Warren's grip.

Warren had let go of his hand a while ago and for some reason he just stared at it. The movie ended and they all screamed when Zach's mom opened the door. Well, cept for Warren and Magenta cause they were freakin tough. Zach's mom, Ms. Solas had laughed and than told the guys to come on down to the basement. The boys trudged downstairs and Zach and Ethan couldn't stop shivering. Two king sized mattresses were pushed together with tons of pillows and blankets on top. Ethan bounced forward and immediately claimed the bed closets to them. Will went with him and they both sprawled out. Zach and Warren awkwardly made their way toward the remaining bed.

After much tossing and turning both Ethan and Will were fast asleep. Zach pulled the plush blue blanket tighter around himself and Warren grunted and pulled it back when he felt the cold air hit his arm and leg. Zach squeaked as he was pulled with the blanket and smacked into Warren. Warren let out another grunt and pulled Zach into a hug. A blush spread out on his face but he slightly relaxed when he heard soft snoring. Warren had already fell asleep. Zach wiggled around a bit to make himself comfortable and decided that there was no getting out of Warren's grip, Zach had knew the older teen was strong but come on! This was ridicules. Than with a snort he stopped struggling, Warren was not going to deprive him of his sleep. And more snoring soon joined the first.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Opposites Attract  
By: SpiritRealm  
Pairing: Warren/Zach, some Will/Layla and Ethan/Magenta  
Rating: T possible M later on  
!Warning!This is Yaoi! No like no read!Reviews appreciated. Flames keep me warm on chilly nights!

Chapter 2: Next Morning

Needless to say morning had been very awkward. Zack had woken up to stifled giggling. He opened an eye and saw a bright flash. Which led to him jerking up and out of the bed onto the carpet. It was Will. Will shoved the camera into his pocket and gave him an easy smile. "I'm sorry Zack, it was just too cute" Zack gave his best friend the look. What was too cute? He thought. "I mean Warren and you were all snuggled up to each other." Zach froze. Him, Warren, and cuddling? How did that even fit in a sentence all together?  
"I think you broke his brain." Leyla said from behind him as he stuttered unintelligently. He gained enough of his bearings to stand up and hit Will on the arm before he seated himself on the bed. Will let out a whine and Zach gave him a small glare.

"You are so getting worst from Warren when he finds out about the photo." Will's eyes went wide. He scrambled up the stairs leaving Zach alone with Leyla and a sleeping Warren. Zach turned to look at her. Leyla gave him a warm smile.  
"I had nothing to do with that." She stated. As Leyla got up and went up the stairs he glanced at Warren. Said person was still sleeping. Groaning unhappily he shoved Warren gently.  
"What is it?" Warren asked sleepily.  
"A new day, get up and face it."

Breakfast was weird. Between bites of his mom's pancakes they talked about where to go after said meal was done. "I think we should go to the pool." Magenta said and everyone looked out a window. It was bright and sunny.  
"Let's go there then." Ethan said happily. Zach took a sip of juice. Then sighed.  
"After that where do you guys wanna go?" Will asked.  
"I heard the fair is in town." Zach said. Magenta looked surprised and happy.  
"Change of plans. Fair first, pool later." They all nodded.

After finishing their plate of pancakes they zoomed up Zach's room to pack.  
"When my mom said to pack my bathing suit I thought that was overkill," Will said, "guess it wasn't."  
Having already packed Warren was watching them quietly. He sighed. Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3 Lateish

Title: Opposites Attract  
By: SpiritRealm  
Pairing: Warren/Zach, some Will/Layla and Ethan/Magenta  
Rating: T possible M later on  
!Warning!This is Yaoi! No like no read!Reviews appreciated. Flames keep me warm on chilly nights!

Chapter 3: At The Fair

The fair was at the park so they were able to walk there. Zach had happily walked alongst Warren. Will and Layla were just in front them and were holdinghands. Ethan and Magenta were behind them and talking about some new television show. Zach stold a glance at Warren's face. The older boy did not look very happy. He timidely asked Warren if he was okay. Warren just shrugged his shoulders and let out a grunt. Zach let out a sigh.

They wandered along after they had bought as many tickets as they could with their pocket change. Will and Layla went on a rollercoster even though Layla had to drag Will over to the ride. Ethan and Magenta had gone to buy some popcorn and cotten candy. That left Zach with Warren. "Where do you wanna go?" Zach asked Warren.

"To the Haunted House" Warren replied simply. Zach gave him a shocked look.

"The Haunted House!?" Zach shouted causing some people to look over at them. Why the Haunted House? He thought unhappily, Zach hated scary things.

"Why not?" Warren asked him. "You're not scared are you?"

Zach blushed. "Of course not!" He grabbed Warren's hand and pulled him over to the Haunted House. The blush stayed on his face.

As soon as they entered the house something popped out at them. It was a fricken zombie clown! Zach screamed. Warren seemed amused. Warren took his hand and lead him into the living room. The piano was playing by itself. That wasn't so scary. A screech sounded through the room and Zach did the most resonible thing he could think of at the moment. He wrapped his arms around Warren and buried his face in Warren's chest. For a moment Zach thought about how much he hated that Warren was taller then him before his mind pretty much melted. Without Zach noticing Warren had manged to get them to the back door of the house. There was a light blush on Warren's face that didn't really show while a heavier blush adored Zach's face.

Feeling sun hit his back Zach let go of Warren. He blushed darker. "S-s-sorry"

"Its fine. Come on, lets go find the others." And off they both went. Warren's hNd brushed against Zach's hand and he briefly thought about wanting to hold it.


	4. Chapter 4 Forgive Me

Title: Opposites Attract

By: SpiritRealm

Pairing: Warren/Zach, some Will/Layla and Ethan/Magenta

Rating: T possible M later on

!Warning!This is Yaoi!No like no read!

Reviews appreciated. Flames keep me warm on chilly nights!

Chapter 4: Pool Time

After meeting the rest of the group and going on some more rides Magenta announced it time to go the pool. Layla led the way since she actually knew where the pool was unlike the rest of us.

Zach, Will, and Ethan talked happily about the new T.V show, The Walking Dead. Which Zach had actually watched. Magenta and Layla were talking about hot actors and who ranked #1. Warren just trailed after them.

Warren was kind of smiling cause Zach had hugged him even if it was cause he was scared. Warren brought his hand up and started to play with his flame like a lighter. On and off. On and off. Click, click, click, click. Cli-"Were here!" Layla announced and everyone looked up from what they were doing.

There was a small building where you could take showers, lockers, a gym, 2 huge pools, 2 smaller less deep pools, and a hot tub. The water was crystal clear and sparkled. What was nice was there was snack and drinks machines. Also that there was no one around, except the staff and a guard.

Layla took Magenta's hand and they skipped inside the girl's changing room. Ethan was already in the changing room and had already changed (read: just took off his shirt cause he was already wearing his trunks) and Will took his and Ethan's clothes to a random locker (when did he even change?) as Zach pulled of his shirt. He has already been wearing his trunks like Ethan. "Hey Warren, ya gonna take long?" He asked Warren. Warren shook his head.

"I'll meet you outside then kay?" And without bothering to get a respond he skipped outside (read: walked cause Zach totally does not skip) as Warren stared after him cause Zach just skipped didn't he? Warren shook his head and pulled off his shirt, then his shoes and his socks, and his jeans. Why he was wearing his trunks under his jeans instead of his boxers Warren couldn't really remember.

He walked outside and briefly shielded his eyes as they adjusted to the bright sunlight. Will ran up to him. "Warren! Zach broke the hot tub!" Warren gave him an amused look.

"It was already broken! So don't lie Will!" Zach ran up to him. "Anyway Warren can you heat the pool?" Warren gave him a look. Heat the pool? What kind of question was that.

"No."

They turned their puppy dog eyes on Warren and feeling his resolve breaking he began to walk away from them. "Pretty please Warren!" Warren sighed. No way he could say no to Zach now.

"Fine" He snapped at them and marched over to the hot tub. He set his arms on fire (read: however you want) before shoving one into the pool. And as a miracle his fire was immune to water, but not fire extinguisher he though dryly.

When Will announced that the water was warm enough he pulled his arm out and stood up. His joints creaked cause he had been crouching for so long and he stretched tiredly.

Zach blushed as Warren's muscles flexed in a stretch. He averted his eyes and stepped into the hot tub. The water was warm but slightly too hot. Not like that stopped him. He ducked completely under water and all the noises faded to a rumbling noise Zach barely heard. Then there was a splash as Will lowered himself into the hot tub.

Warren gave a glance around. Ethan, Magenta, and Layla were in the pool. Nosily splashing around. He debated going into the hot tub then shrugged and headed towards the pool. They looked like they were playing girls vs. boys splash game and Ethan was the only guy in the pool at the moment.

As Zach watched Warren walk away he felt sad for some reason. It was the overbearing kind of sadness. Then Will splashed water into his face and he smiled and turned to face him. The dull ache in his chest did not go away but lessened till he didn't notice it any longer. He was too lost in fun.

Forgive me for the last release being so late. Here take this one being released earlier this time. I'm sorry I take long. Its a bad habit.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Opposites Attract

By: SpiritRealm

Pairing: Warren/Zach, some Will/Layla and Ethan/Magenta

Rating: T possible M later on

!Warning!This is Yaoi!No like no read!

Reviews appreciated. Flames keep me warm on chilly nights!

Chapter 5: A Kiss?

The group had returned to Zach's house tired. They dropped packs in the hallway and trudged up the stairs to Zach's room. It was Layla's turn to pick a movie and as she flipped through romance movies on Netflix she stopped at 13 Going On 30. She read quickly through the summary then clicked on play before snuggling down in Will's lap. Ethan took out a iPod and started to play Temple Run 2. Magenta was sprawled on the floor this time. Instead of Warren who was currently sitting down next to Zach.

Zach was bored. The movie wasn't very interesting to him. He could tell Warren felt the same by the way the older was squirming. Will, Layla, and Magenta seemed to be really into the movie. Zach sighed then leaned into Warren. The latter stiffened then relaxed slowly. "I'm bored, Warren!" Zach complained to him.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Warren asked Zach. He was quiet curios about what Zach might have him do.

"Dunno" Zach whined. He pouted for a moment then his eyes lit up. "Can we go play video games downstairs?"

Warren thought about it for a moment before he shrugged. "If you want to" They both stood up and walked out the room. Zach started down the stairs and being clumsy as he is he slipped and started to fall.

Warren was quiet alarmed when Zach started to fall down the stairs and grabbed a hold of his arm. And then he slipped down with Zach. They both tumbled down the stairs and Warren was thrown against the floor with Zach on top of him. He started to get up but froze when warm soft lips were pressed against his.

Zach groaned and feeling pressure on his lips he opened his eyes. And saw Warren staring at him. He blushed darkly once he realized they had kissed and stood up quickly. "I'msosorrythatImadeyoufallandk issedyou!" He blurted out running his words together.

"Don't worry about it" Warren told him but he couldn't help but worry. Then Warren smirked at him. "Race you to the living room?"

Zach smiled then took off running. "I get a head start!" He yelled over his shoulder and missed the look that Warren gave him.

Is it confusing? The way I write? Just wondering cause I keep switching points of view. Whatever though. I shall try to do Chapter 6 in only Zach's perspective OK?


	6. Chapter 6 Vanill2ice

Title: Opposites Attract  
By: SpiritRealm  
Pairing: Warren/Zach, some Will/Layla and Ethan/Magenta  
Rating: T possible M later on  
!Warning!This is Yaoi! No like no read!Reviews appreciated. Flames keep me warm on chilly nights!

Chapter 6: Video Games

This chapter is dedicated to Vanill2ice a friend of mine who reminded me of my story.

Zach was losing by sooooo much. 2 to 35. Warren seemed to know every trick in the game and it didn't hurt that he had excellent aim. Zach let out a heavy sigh as Warren won him once again. He put down his controller and got up to stretch. His foot got caught on the cables and down again he came onto Warren. Said hero blushing lightly. Zach studied the barley visible blush upon Warren's cheecks and didn't notice when their faces grew closley together. The feeling of lips upon lips woke him from his trance and he blushed a very dark red. Zach gasped when he felt Warren's tounge swipe aganist his bottom lip. That gave entrance to Warren's tounge which slipped into his mouth and explored every inch. Zach felt his eyes flutter shut as Warren's tounge massaged his. A warm feeling pooled in his stomatch at the slow but passionate kiss. Warren pulled away and Zach's eyes flew open.

"What was that?" He asked Warren. Said hero avoided his gaze. Warren's lips parted then shut and then parted again.  
"A kiss." Warren said. Zach resisted the urge to slap the older hero. He sighed and tried again.  
"Why did you kiss me ?" He asked Warren. Warren shrugged and Zach gave him a small glare.  
"I just kinda like you." Zach grew slightly annoyed.  
"Kinda?" He asked Warren. Warren seemed nervous. He better be nervous Zach though.  
"I really like you." Warren said. Zach felt himself smile hugley and a bit dopley.  
"I really like you too." Zach told him. Zach was very very very happy and a warm feeling bloosmed in his chest.

Zach was slightly confused by all of this but he didn't really mind cause now he had Warren.

Said boy was wondering why Zach tasted like Vanilla. Also having his mind blown by the fact that Zach had possible feelings for him.

While both boys were thinkin this over the rest of the heroes had ambled downstairs after the movie and had witnessed the whole thing. Will and Magenta were amazed by, to them, the sudden situation while Ethan and Layla were lookin smug, they had known the entire time.

The awkard silence and tension when certin 2 heroes had noticed that the other had been there the ENTIRE time was thick enough to choke someone.

"So," Will asked to break the silence, "who tops?"

Here we go, Chapter 6, sorry bout taking 4ever :)


End file.
